Leviathan
by dnachemlia
Summary: McGee is given a temporary assignment as the lead agent aboard an offshore Navy facility. He soon discovers there's more to the situation than meets the eye. A lot more.
1. Chapter 1

**Leviathan**

Intended as a WEE Fic for Leona Esperenza, but I didn't get it done in time.

Prompt #3 – Let me go.

Rating: T/FR 15

Genre: Sci-Fi/Mystery/Horror (but not related to the monsters on _Supernatural_, I promise.)

Tim-centric, brief appearances by the rest of the team, Fornell, Vance, the SECNAV, and lots of OCs.

Summary: McGee is given a temporary assignment as the lead agent aboard an offshore Navy facility. He soon discovers there's more to the situation than meets the eye. A _lot_ more.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except my demented sense of imagination.

This story was inspired by a rather strange dream I had which grew into a rabid plot bunny.

Special thanks to DinaLori for the beta.

XXX

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Man down, man down!"_

Tim shouted the warning as he ran after the fleeing pickup truck that had just slammed into Gibbs, sending the lead agent flying over a retaining wall and out of sight. He raised his gun and emptied the clip into the rear window of the vehicle, barely even aware that he had done so. Suddenly, the truck swerved to the right and plowed into one of the cement pilings beneath an overpass, crumpling the front end and bringing the vehicle to an abrupt halt.

Tim saw two of the FBI agents that had accompanied them on this mission run towards the truck, weapons drawn, and he turned and ran back to the spot where Gibbs had disappeared.

"Boss! You OK?" he yelled as he approached, and fully expected to hear the usual sarcastic reply. _Of course he's OK. It's Gibbs. He's practically indestructible. _This time, however, he was greeted by silence_._

"Boss?" Tim reached the short cement wall that served as a safety barrier between the road and a sharp drop-off. He looked over the side and felt his heart stutter in his chest as he took in the sight below. Gibbs was lying in a crumpled heap, unmoving, and Tim could see spreading red stains on Gibbs' body.

"Oh God…" He frantically searched for a path down and nearly jumped when a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"_Status, McGee."_

"Gibbs is down. We need an ambulance, _now!_" He heard a soft curse and then Vance relayed the information before speaking directly to him again.

"_What happened?"_

"A truck hit him. He's at the bottom of a ravine. I'm trying to get to him now." Tim half climbed, half slid to the bottom and ran over to the still form of his boss. He hesitated a moment, fearing what he might _not_ find after seeing Gibbs condition close-up, and reached out to check for a pulse. He felt a moment of panic when he couldn't find one, but finally he was able to detect a faint beat.

"_McGee?"_

"It's bad. We're going to need MedEvac." He heard Vance relay the order and returned his attention to Gibbs. He briefly wondered how someone _could_ be alive in this state, but then he reminded himself that this was Gibbs, after all. He still prayed for the chopper to hurry.

"Boss," he said as he leaned down to speak in Gibbs' ear. "I know you always are the one telling us we don't have permission to die. You know that goes for you, too. Right? Please, Boss, please be OK…"

He heard a commotion above and looked up to see Fornell staring down at him, his face devoid of color.

"Is he…?"

"MedEvac is on its way," Tim shouted back as he tried to control the surge of anger he suddenly felt at the FBI agent's appearance. It had been Fornell's idea to be here, and despite Gibbs' arguments the teams had been spit to cover two surveillance points. If they had all been together…

"Kid, are you OK?" Fornell asked, obviously bothered by McGee's silence.

"Did you get the driver?"

"No, _you_ got him. He's dead."

"What about-?"

"The suspect showed at the other place and your team took him down. It's over."

Tim didn't bother to respond. He concentrated on willing Gibbs to stay with him, and wondered if his team would ever forgive him for what had happened.

XXX

The waiting was agony.

Tim had arrived at the hospital about forty minutes after the MedEvac chopper and had been directed to an alcove near the ER where several people were sitting, waiting to hear news about other patients. The nurse on duty told Tim that Gibbs was being prepped for surgery, and that as soon as there was anything to report, they would let him know.

And so he had waited. The hours passed, and the other residents had received their news and moved on, only to be replaced with others, anxiously awaiting reassurance that the people they had brought here would be OK. Tim stayed, not even moving to get coffee, lest he would miss the doctor's return.

The image of his critically injured boss was burned into his mind and his thoughts were contaminated by fear. He was afraid for Gibbs, more than he had ever been. The man had been injured in the line of duty before, more times than Tim cared to remember, but this time…

Amidst the fear for his boss was anxiety concerning the rest of his team: how they would react-especially Abby-and what would become of them if Gibbs didn't make it. Father-figure, mentor, friend; all of these applied to the relationships between Gibbs and his team at NCIS. The idea that they could lose all of that weighed heavily on Tim's mind.

He began to wonder what he could have done to prevent this. Had he failed Gibbs? The lead agent had directed Tim to check another vantage point and he had followed his orders, despite the slight sensation in his stomach that foretold something was waiting to go wrong. He wondered if Gibbs had sensed it as well, and had moved his agent away from the danger, or of perhaps Gibbs' famous gut instinct had failed him at the worst possible time. He was Gibbs' back-up. He should have had his boss' six. He had defied orders before in order to be there for the lead agent. Why hadn't he done it this time?

Soon Tim's thoughts circled around to Gibbs himself. Would he survive? If he did, considering the other times he'd been injured, would he be able to recover? Would he ever be the same? Would ever even be their boss again? Gibbs' work was his life. Sure, he had retired before, but now he didn't have his old friend and mentor to help, and even then he hadn't been able to stay away. If he couldn't be an agent, couldn't do the job…

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a familiar figure and Tim rose to his feet as the man approached.

"Ducky! Have you-?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much more than you, Timothy. The lead surgeon has promised to come and speak with me when he can, but at the moment, all we can do is wait. How are you holding up?"

"I…I'm OK. I'm worried about Gibbs, though. He looked… it was _really_ bad, Ducky. Worse than I've ever seen."

"Yes, so I have been told. However, the emergency room attendants have told me that it could have been worse. Your quick thinking got help to him in time, and that has made a world of difference."

"I hope so. I just…this shouldn't have happened at all. What if I-?"

"Do not blame yourself, Timothy."

"But I-."

"You followed orders." Both men looked up to see Fornell standing there and he continued. "None of us had an idea what was going to happen. Not even Gibbs."

"What _did_ happen? It seemed like that truck came out of nowhere, and—"

"The driver was waiting for Gibbs to appear," Fornell replied. "Turns out he was the brother of a man Gibbs put away ten years ago. The man died in prison a week ago, and his brother had been stalking Gibbs ever since. We found proof of that in the vehicle when we processed it."

"But how did he slip past us?"

Fornell sighed. "I don't know. We'll be checking into that, trust me." He turned to Ducky. "Any word yet on Gibbs?"

"I'm afraid not yet, but I dare say that at this stage, no news is good news."

"Right. Listen, I need to get back, but let me know when you do hear something, alright?" He turned to Tim. "Don't worry kid. Gibbs is as tough as them come. He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"The rest of your team will be here soon. Vance figured keeping them busy was the best thing right now. I tend to agree," Fornell explained.

"Oh, God. I should—"

"Stay right here," said Ducky. "The Director is expecting you to act as contact person here at the hospital and I've authorized them to give you the updates. I do need to get back and deal with the driver of the truck, but I wanted to make sure that you're up to this, Timothy."

"I'm fine, Ducky. I just wish they would tell us something…and they will when they can. Got it."

Ducky smiled and patted Tim's shoulder before heading towards the exit, followed by Fornell. Tim sighed and sank into his chair, resigning himself to another long wait.

Two more hours passed before he heard a group of familiar voices and rose from his chair just as the rest of his team came into view.

"Timmy!" Abby launched herself at Tim as soon as she saw him, nearly knocking him over in the process. "What happened? Where's Gibbs? Is he OK? Vance told us he had to go to the hospital but he didn't say why, he just said you were here and everything is being handled, but Gibbs really hates hospitals so it would have to be bad for him to be here, especially this long and—"

"Abby!" Tony interrupted her rant. "Give Probie a chance to breathe."

"Right, sorry." She released Tim and he swayed slightly before regaining his balance. "So, where is Gibbs?"

"He's still in surgery. They haven't told me anything else yet."

"Surgery? What-?"

"He'll be fine, Abby," said Tony, and shot Ziva a look. She nodded in understanding.

"Come on, Abby. McGee looks like he could use some coffee. We should go find some for him."

"But…" She glanced between the three team members. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I am sure we will all learn more as soon as the doctor returns. In the meantime…"

"Yeah, OK. But if he does return, make him wait until we get back before he tells you anything, alright?"

"OK, Abbs."

She reluctantly allowed Ziva to lead her away, and as soon as they were out of earshot Tony turned to Tim, his expression dead serious.

"What happened?"

He quickly told Tony what had occurred and how Gibbs had been injured. The senior agent swore and turned away for a moment before he could continue.

"How bad was he, McGee?"

"Tony, I…I was surprised he was still alive when I got to him. It was…awful."

"And you haven't heard anything?"

"No. Ducky said no news is good news, but it's been a few hours now, and…Tony, I'm really worried."

Tony plastered on one of his famous fake grins. "Oh, come on, McGee, this is Gibbs we're talking about here. The man's been blown up twice, shot, nearly drowned, hit by a car, kidnapped by a drug cartel, and dealt with his ex-wives. You really think this is going to-."

"Tony, don't patronize me. I was _there_. I know how bad it was, and I'm afraid that this time…this time his luck…might have run out."

The grin disappeared. "Don't say that, Tim. You know he wouldn't give up on one of us, so-"

"I told him that. I told him we didn't give him permission to die, either. But…what if he doesn't listen?"

"He'll listen. He'll be fine." Tim could see that Tony was trying to hide his own doubts and fears, and decided not to call him on it.

"I hope so."

They both settled into chairs and leaned back to wait. Soon Abby and Ziva returned, bearing coffee that was just to the side of drinkable, but it was better than nothing. Two more hours passed, and finally a doctor in surgical scrubs entered the waiting area. He seemed surprised by their presence.

"You're all here for Agent Gibbs? I was told to ask for an Agent McGee."

"That's me. Whatever you need to tell me you can tell them, too."

"I see. Has anyone contacted Agent Gibbs' family?"

Tim glanced at Tony, who stepped forward. "The director called Agent Gibbs' father and is arranging transportation for him. He'll be here as soon as possible."

"I see. Well, we have repaired the internal injuries that Agent Gibbs sustained and our orthopedic specialist is currently working on stabilizing the fractures in his extremities. Agent Gibbs was extremely lucky in that his head injury was relatively minor and although he has suffered a concussion, there does not appear to be any swelling or bleeding in the brain. If all goes well in this last stage, he will be moved to the intensive care unit for observation for at least twenty-four hours, and after that time he will be allowed visitors."

The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

"See, McGee, I told you, Boss will be back to his old self in no time."

"I'm afraid it's not quite that simple. The number and severity of fractures he did suffer was rather high, with many of these requiring both internal and external fixation, and will take considerable time to heal. Agent Gibbs will require extensive physical therapy and may not be able to return to the field, depending on how well everything does heal. If he were younger, this would not be as much of an issue, but for man of his age-"

"He's not _that_ old," exclaimed Abby, an indignant expression on her face. "And you're seriously underestimating him of you think this is going to keep him from his job!"

The doctor sighed. "I simply meant that it will be more difficult. I am aware of Agent Gibbs' reputation, but he _is_ human, and thus is subject to these limitations. I am also aware that attitude plays a huge part in recovery, and I have no doubt he will do everything he can to return. It is going to take time."

"How long?"

"I estimate at least six to eight months."

"_Months?"_

"Yes. Perhaps as much as a year. Considering that Agent Gibbs is nearing mandatory retirement age…"

"He won't retire," said Tony. "Tried that, didn't work."

"Then he has a long road ahead, but I trust he will have support along the way." They all nodded. "Now, I know you have been waiting here for quite some time, so I suggest you go home and get some rest. We'll inform you when he's ready to see you." The doctor turned and walked back down the hall, leaving a stunned and silent group in his wake. Finally, Tony broke the silence.

"The rest of you should go home. I'll stay and keep an eye on the Boss." Abby started to protest but Ziva took her by the arm.

"Come, Abby, we have work that needs to be done. The sooner it is done, the sooner we can return and concentrate on helping Gibbs, yes?" She turned to Tony. "I will explain your absence to the Director. McGee, would you like to ride back with us?"

"Uh, no, Ziva. I have a car here."

"Very well. I will see you back at the Yard." She nodded and left, pulling the reluctant forensic scientist with her. Tim watched the pair leave and then turned to Tony.

"She's worried."

"Yeah, but she's not about to show it. Go on home, McGee. I got this."

"Tony…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Gibbs."

"Wasn't your fault, Tim. Fornell told us what happened. I'm just glad Boss had one of us there afterward."

"I don't think I was much help. I couldn't… I couldn't do anything for him."

Tony put a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Trust me, you helped. Now go home. I got this, Tim."

"I'll have to report to Vance, but…I'd feel better if I knew he was in recovery, at least, before I go."

Tony simply nodded, and the two men settled in to wait.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was another four hours before the doctor returned to inform the agents that Gibbs had been moved to the ICU and that he was doing as well as could be expected, given the circumstances. Tony and Tim tried to convince the doctor to allow them to see their boss but he refused.

"It's almost midnight and you both look dead on your feet. Even if it wasn't hospital policy, _you_ need the rest," he said, giving Tim a pointed look.

"But—"

"Agent Gibbs is unlikely to wake up until tomorrow at the earliest. Please, take my word for it: the situation will be better for all of you if you two just go home."

"You'll call if—"

"—anything changes, yes. Now go."

Reluctantly the two agents left and when they reached the parking lot, Tony turned to Tim.

"You gonna be OK?"

"I should get back to the Yard. I still have to finish my report, and—"

"I think the report can wait. That doctor was right, you do look dead on your feet. Go get some sleep, Tim. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Tim nodded. "Goodnight, Tony."

Tony just waved and headed for his car, and Tim went to find the agency sedan that he had driven. Once inside, he drove it back to the Yard and retrieved his own car before heading home.

After completing his nightly routine, Tim crawled into bed and tried to sleep, but the events of the day kept playing through his mind and he couldn't relax. The same questions he had asked himself earlier resurfaced, still mostly without answers, and no matter how hard he tried to push them from his mind, he couldn't. Finally, after tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, he gave up on trying to sleep and got ready for work instead.

The night guard gave him a curious look as he passed through security but Tim offered no explanation for his early arrival. Once he reached his desk, he immediately brought up the case file and started typing his report. With the incident all too clear in his mind, it didn't take him long to complete the narrative, but he checked it over twice to make sure it was as it should be before he sent it to the printer. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, closing his eyes to relieve some of the strain that had built up from staring at his computer screen for hours, but everything that had happened finally caught up with him and soon he was fast asleep.

The sound of a throat being cleared jerked Tim from his slumber and he immediately sat up, blinking. When his vision cleared he saw Vance standing in front of his desk, staring down at him with a distinct lack of amusement, and Tim felt his cheeks start to burn as he stammered out an apology.

"S-sorry, Director. I was just—"

"What are you doing here, Agent McGee?"

"I was just…finishing my report." He checked his watch and groaned. It was well past the beginning of the work day. "I'm sorry, Sir. I meant to just close my eyes for a minute, and-"

"Your team has been taken off the duty roster for the rest of the week. You don't _need_ to be here, Agent McGee. Go home, get some sleep. _Real_ sleep."

"What about our case? Or the attack on Gibbs?"

"The FBI is closing out the case, since it was mainly their responsibility in the first place. As for the attack on Agent Gibbs, the perpetrator is dead. You will need to go through the normal evaluations when you return to work on Monday, but otherwise that case has been handled as well. Go _home_, Agent McGee."

"Yes, sir."

Tim grabbed his backpack from underneath his desk and stood as he fought to control the worry he felt. Was this dismissal just the beginning? Despite his efforts, Vance seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Agent McGee."

"Sir?"

Vance lowered his voice. "You are not in trouble, and you are not being punished. You did exactly what you were supposed to do in a difficult situation."

"Not sure everyone will see it that way," he muttered.

"If they don't they can come see me. I'll set them straight."

"Yes, sir."

Much to Tim's surprise, Vance patted him on the shoulder and gave him a rare smile before heading for the stairs to the catwalk. Tim took one last look around, thankful that no one seemed to be paying attention, and headed for the elevator.

Once he had returned home, Tim tried to get back to sleep but nothing seemed to work. Finally he decided to go to the hospital to check on Gibbs. When he arrived, the doctor reminded him that the twenty-four hours had not yet passed, and that Gibbs was probably not going to wake up any time soon, but Tim insisted and after assuring the staff that he would not interfere with their work in any way, they allowed him to visit his boss.

Tim tried to prepare himself, aware of how bad it was likely to be based on what he had seen after Gibbs had been hit, but he was still not ready for what he saw when he walked into the ICU and he barely managed to maintain his composure. He barely recognized the lead agent amongst the tubes, wires, and metal devices protruding from his limbs. Tim remembered his own time in traction after his accident, but it hadn't been anywhere near as bad as this.

After he recovered from his initial shock, Tim stepped closer and looked down at Gibbs' face. What struck him about the man's appearance was that he looked…fragile. He had seen Gibbs battered and bruised before, but the man had still maintained his aura of indestructibility. That illusion had been completely broken, and Tim felt sick to his stomach as the doctor's words came back to haunt him: Six to eight months of recovery, perhaps has much as a year. Tim could see why they had been given such an estimate. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't sure, seeing Gibbs as he was now, that he would ever be the same.

One of the nurses brought a chair for him and placed it next to Gibbs' bed. After she left, he sank on the hard seat, grimacing slightly with discomfort, and turned to watch Gibbs, waiting for him to wake. Despite the uncomfortable position, he drifted off and was eventually awoken by a low groan. Tim immediately returned his attention to the man on the bed and he saw Gibbs' eyes slowly open.

"Boss?"

Gibbs' gaze slowly turned to focus on the man leaning over him and at last he spoke in a raspy voice.

"McGee?"

Tim felt a surge of relief. "Yeah, Boss, it's me. How are you feeling?"

Gibbs seemed to ponder the question before finally responding. "Like I got hit by a truck."

Tim barely managed not to let out a laugh as his relief grew. Maybe Gibbs wasn't as bad off as he had thought.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, his voice only slightly stronger.

"You, uh, got hit by a truck, Boss."

The glare lacked its normal strength, but the look Tim received was pure Gibbs. "Why?"

Tim quickly explained what he knew and Gibbs gaze flickered.

"Damn…"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, Boss."

"Dead?"

"Yeah…"

"You?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs studied Tim for a few moments. "Not your fault, Tim."

"I know, but… Sorry."

"Never apologize."

"I know that, too."

Gibbs' eyes closed and Tim thought he had gone back to sleep, but soon he spoke again.

"Our case? Did they get Morris?"

"He showed at the other surveillance point. Tony and Ziva took him down, and the FBI is handling the paperwork."

"Good." Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at Tim. "Everyone OK?"

"Fine…well, except you, Boss, but the doctors say you'll be OK, too."

"How long?"

Tim shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he should be the one to tell Gibbs what he was facing. As if on cue, the doctor walked in and smiled when he saw his patient.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm glad to see you awake. I'm Dr. Mason. How are you feeling?"

Gibbs sent Tim a look and he bit his lip to keep from responding as Gibbs returned his attention to the doctor.

"How soon can I get out of here?"

Dr. Mason chuckled. "I see your reputation is well earned. I'm afraid it won't be that simple." The doctor went on to explain Gibbs' injuries and prognosis. When he had finished, Tim felt his heart sink as he took in Gibbs expression. For once, the lead agent looked defeated.

"Six months?"

"At the minimum. I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs, but you cannot rush these things. If any of you injuries are not allowed the time to heal properly, you could face permanent disability. It's simply not worth it. Agreed?"

"Yeah…agreed."

"Good. Now, how is the pain?"

"I'll live."

"That's not what I asked. On a scale of one to ten?"

"Three."

The doctor nodded knowingly. "We'll get you started on a morphine pump in case it gets worse. In the meantime, try to get some rest."

"Not likely," muttered Gibbs as the doctor left and turned to Tim. "Guess I won't be back at work for awhile."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Told you before, Tim, it's not your fault. You OK with DiNozzo as lead again?"

"He did fine before…and things are a little different now."

"Yeah. I don't need to tell you you're a good agent, McGee. I think you know that now."

Tim blushed slight and lowered his gaze. "Most of the time."

"McGee." Tim looked up. "Not. Your. Fault." Tim sighed.

"I know, Boss. I…I better call Tony. He'll want to know that you're awake. Everyone will."

"Yeah, I guess they will. Better tell Abby 'no hugs', though. Might be difficult with all this stuff stuck in me."

Tim managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess it would. You should, uh, try to get some rest. I'll be back later."

"McGee?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Thanks."

Tim just nodded as he left the ICU and headed for the exit.

XXX

Gibbs was moved to a regular room the following day, and for the next few days after, the rest of the team spent as much time with him as they could. Tony and Ziva were there almost constantly, while Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy managed to stop by after work. Tim was there, too, but he remained in the background, silently watching the others interacting with Gibbs and wondering what lay in store for all of them when they would return to work on Monday. Tim did talk to Gibbs on the rare occasions when they were alone but he didn't feel comfortable doing so when the others were present. Abby had already made some accusatory comments, and even though both Tony and Gibbs had chastised her for them—lightly, of course—Tim didn't want to cause any more friction by drawing attention to himself.

Tim arrived early on Monday to meet with the agency shrink, standard protocol after a shooting incident, and it went better than he expected. He returned to his desk, only to notice a distinct feeling of tension among his teammates.

"What's going on?"

"Just waiting for you to get here. Vance wants to see us in his office."

"Did he say why?"

"Something to do with our assignments while Gibbs is out on medical leave," Ziva replied.

Tim groaned. He still vividly remembered the last time they had been called to Vance's office regarding "assignments" and the old fear of the team being split up resurfaced.

"It's probably just about the TA we're going to be assigned for a few months. No big deal, right?"

"If it was that, why wouldn't he just tell us?" Tony asked. "This is bad. I can feel it in my gut."

"We have given Vance no reason to split us up," argued Ziva. "We work well as a team. Perhaps he just wants to tell us that."

"Since when are you Miss Pollyanna? Nothing good comes from visits to the director's office, trust me on this one."

"That was only because you were working alone, Tony. As a team, we are safe."

"Let's hope so. C'mon, McGee. Let's get this over with."

Tim nodded and followed his teammates up the stairs. When the three of them reached the director's office they were immediately ushered inside and they walked over to stand in front of Vance's desk, shoulder to shoulder, as a team. Vance watched them with a bemused expression and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Agents. First let me offer my condolences. It's always difficult when someone important to us is injured, especially to the extent that Agent Gibbs was affected. Even though he will not be back with us for quite some time, I expect you to maintain the level of excellence you have demonstrated under his tutelage, and I have every confidence you will do so. However, this incident has left us with a unique situation, and I feel it is necessary to find a working model that will help us improve our agency in the long run. Don't you agree?"

"With all due respect, Director, we _three_ are perfectly capable of working as a team and providing the agency with the level of service they have come to expect from the MCRT."

"I don't doubt that, Agent DiNozzo. I do, however, believe that this would be the opportune time for you to share those skills with others. I will be assigning two probationary agents to your team, and I expect these agents to receive training to help them reach the expected level of competency for other MCRTs, which they will be joining once Agent Gibbs returns to work full time. _Training_, Agents DiNozzo and David, not hazing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Director."

"Good. These agents will be arriving next week. I expect you to prepare the necessary materials for their arrival and subsequent training. Are there any questions?"

"Just one, Director: where is the extra agent going to sit? There are only four desks in our section."

Vance glanced at Tim and he felt his heart sink. He should have known this was going to happen. He glanced at Tony and Ziva and saw worry in their expressions, lending even more credence to his fears.

"We will work it out. Agents DiNizzo and David, you are dismissed."

"But what about-?"

"I need to speak to Agent McGee in private."

"Sir, if you—"

"What part of that was unclear, Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony looked as if he was ready to protest again but Tim caught his eye and shook his head. It wasn't worth irritating Vance any further. Finally Tony nodded in return and left with Ziva at his heels. Tim took a deep breath and returned his full attention to the director.

"Agent McGee, I understand your team's desire to remain together, but unfortunately there is a situation which requires your talents and it takes precedence over your team. I do want to make it clear that this is not a punishment, but rather an opportunity to put your skills to work where they are most needed."

"Cybercrimes," Tim said, almost to himself.

"Actually, no. Your new assignment will not be in the Navy Yard."

Tim's eyes widened. "Where?"

"I'm afraid that's classified," a voice replied from behind and Tim turned to find the speaker standing just a few feet away. "But don't worry, you'll be read in soon enough. Both of you."

It took Tim only a moment to recognize the man in front of him and when he did, his heart sank. This was worse than he expected.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Leviathan**

Chapter 3

"Secretary Jarvis," Tim said as he struggled to maintain a neutral expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in."

"To be expected, Agent McGee. You were distracted." He turned to Vance and smiled. "Leon. Thank you for setting up this meeting. Let's get down to brass tacks, shall we?"

"No problem, Mr. Secretary, and by all means, let's get this over with."

Tim glanced at Vance and was surprised to see the man's normal façade crack slightly. The director clearly wasn't happy with the circumstances, which raised Tim's anxiety level even more.

"Gladly, Leon. First, both of you need to sign this." Jarvis handed each of the men a plain folder, which they opened. Tim scanned the document that the folder held and felt no relief when he saw that it was a non-disclosure agreement for a classified mission, promising severe penalties for breaking the oath of secrecy detailed within. He glanced at the director and Vance gave him a quick nod before signing his own document. Tim slow removed a pen from his inner pocket and scribbled his signature in the appropriate spot before handing the folder back to the SECNAV. Jarvis then nodded to Vance and he activated the secure perimeter for the office, guaranteeing that their conversation would be private.

"What is the assignment, Sir?" Tim asked, managing to keep his voice steady.

"What do you know about the Navy's deep-sea research and exploration program, Agent McGee?" Jarvis asked in return, ignoring Tim's question.

"Uh, very little, Sir. I do know the Navy has been on the forefront in the development of DSVs –Deep Sea Vehicles—and there have been several missions to explore the deepest sections of the ocean."

"Yes, that is correct, but that is only the public face of the program. The Navy has built an entire facility focused not only on scientific research, but also one that deals with military and strategic analysis, research… and weapons development."

"Like AUTEC?"

"Not exactly, no. The Atlantic Undersea Test and Evaluation Center is relatively well known, but very few outside of this facility even know of its existence."

"What does this have to do with Agent McGee's new assignment?" asked Vance, obviously not in the mood to skirt their main concern any longer.

"My office needs a man on the inside at this facility to help monitor the work being done…and to determine how some of the data collected has been…lost."

"Someone is stealing data and you want me to track them down?"

"Yes. The problem is that up to this point, there has been no pattern to the missing data, either in the type or the times when it has been stolen. The losses have only been discovered through careful review of all materials stored electronically, and has not been traceable to any single user or point of access."

"And you don't have anyone else on tap that is up to the task? Forgive me for saying this, Sir, but it sounds like something that can be handled by someone from Cybercrimes."

"No. The commander of the facility insists that they need an investigator: a field agent with the computer skills to track the perpetrator. He has read your file, and feels that you have the appropriate skill set and academic background to better understand the people working at the facility."

"Academic background?"

"You're a scientist, Agent McGee. You know how a scientist thinks…and how they would act under certain circumstances."

"You suspect the researchers are behind the theft?"

"Possibly, but even if they are not, they would be more likely to speak freely with one of their own."

_A geek, you mean_, thought Tim, but wisely refrained from saying that out loud.

"How long will this assignment last?"

"Your cover at the facility will be that you are coming on board to train a new field agent, which is expected to take six months to a year. Hopefully you will be able to identify the thief much more quickly, but if not…"

"Understood, Sir."

"As stated in the NDA, you cannot tell anyone else about this assignment. Your cover to your colleagues will be that you have been assigned as Agent Afloat for a six-month tour aboard the _U.S.S. George Washington_."

"Uh, Sir, there's a problem with that…"

"Your seasickness. I'm told it's much less of a problem on larger ships, but nevertheless, there are some new treatments which will allow you to better combat the issue. You will simply tell your team that you will be taking advantage of these treatments."

"Where is this facility?"

"It's located in the south Pacific, about 4000 miles south of the Hawaiian Islands, and 3000 miles east of Newcastle, Australia."

Tim tried to picture the area and frowned. "I don't remember any Navy bases in that area, Sir. In fact, I don't remember _anything_ being in that area."

Jarvis smiled. "Trust me, Agent McGee, there's something there."

"When am I expected to report for duty?"

"Your transport leaves in two days."

"T-two days? Sir, that barely gives me enough time to—"

"We'll take care of it, Agent McGee. It's more important for this problem to be solved. Is that clear?"

Tim glanced at the director, but Vance gave no indication that he disagreed with the assignment. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." He turned to Vance. "Thank you for your assistance in this matter, Leon." Vance just nodded, and Jarvis turned back to Tim. "Good luck, Agent McGee. I'll be expecting regular updates from you through the facility's interface with MTAC."

"Yes, Sir."

Jarvis smiled and left. Tim waited until he was sure the man was out of earshot before turning to Vance.

"May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead, Agent McGee."

"If Gibbs hadn't been injured-?"

"—would I have sent you anyway? Yes, I would. It would have been a hell of a battle… but you're the right man for this job. Not even Gibbs could argue that forever."

Tim felt his cheeks start to burn. It was nice to have his skills appreciated, it was true, but…

"The rest of the team, they're not going to be happy about this."

"Probably not, but that's going to be my problem, not yours. Now, you better go start getting ready. I've scheduled you for a physical this afternoon, and then you'll need to go to HR to fill out the rest of the transfer paperwork. I'll expect a back-up of all of your files on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Sir."

Vance stood and held out his hand, which McGee shook after a brief hesitation.

"Good luck, Agent McGee."

Tim barely managed a nod and a rather insincere smile before he turned and walked out of the office. When he reached the catwalk he saw Tony and Ziva, along with Ducky and Abby, watching him from the bullpen with worried expressions on their faces. Tim sighed. It was time to face the music.

He descended the stairs and walked to his desk, trying to avoid looking at the rest of his team. He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to say to them. Before he could consider his options, Tony stepped directly into his path.

"What's going on, Tim? What did the SECNAV want with you?"

"He…was filling me in on my new assignment."

"Don't tell me he's sending you back to Cybercrimes."

"He's not."

"Then what did he tell you?"

Tim took a deep breath and prepared himself for the lie. "I've been given a six-month assignment as Agent Afloat aboard the _U.S.S. George Washington_. I leave in two days."

Tony let out a bark of laughter. "You're kidding, right?" Tim just shook his head. "But that's…you get seasick, McGee, why in the hell would they stick you on a ship for six months?"

"Supposedly it won't be as bad aboard a large ship, and there are new medications available that are expected to help."

"But why would Vance agree to send you away at all?" asked Ziva, anger clearly visible on her face. "You are an important part of our team, and—"

"—it's out of my hands, Agent David," said Vance as he descended the stairs. "Direct orders from the SECNAV."

"And you didn't argue?" Tony snapped.

"I had no basis for an argument, Agent DiNozzo. Agent McGee's skills are required elsewhere, and believe it or not, your team does not have priority over everything else in this agency. I would have kept Agent McGee here had this not come up, but under the circumstances, you will all simply have to deal with it. It is only temporary, I assure you."

As the argument continued Tim quietly slipped into his chair and started organizing his computer files. He really didn't want to get in the middle of this, not right now. Finally Vance left, after giving both Tony and Ziva a stern warning, and the group gathered around Tim's desk. He sighed and looked up from his work.

"I'm sorry guys. They didn't give me a choice. You know how that is."

"Tell me the truth, McGee. What's so important that they had to pull you away? I'm not buying the 'Agent Afloat' thing for a minute."

"Sorry, Tony, but that's all they told me. I really can't tell you anything else." _That, at least, is the truth._

"I can't believe this is happening," Abby exclaimed. "First Gibbs, and now…Timmy, I'm sorry."

Tim's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "For what?"

"After Gibbs was hurt, those things I said…you know I didn't really mean it, right?"

"Yeah, I know…you were upset."

"We were all upset, and this…it does not help. What will we do without you, McGee?"

"You'll be fine, Ziva. You guys know how to do the major types of searches, and—"

"That is not what I meant!" Ziva exclaimed and paused, obviously surprised by her own outburst. Ducky gave her an understanding nod and intervened.

"She means that we will miss _you_, Timothy. Not just what you can do for the team."

"Thanks, guys." He gave them all a weak smile. "I really wish I didn't have to leave, but—"

"If Gibbs were here, this wouldn't be happening," Abby declared. "He'd never let you go."

"It's not a question of letting me go, Abby. Orders are orders."

"I know, but…this really sucks."

Tim chuckled softy. "That it does, Abby. That it does."

After Ducky and Abby left, and Ziva returned to her desk, Tim started working on his files once again. Soon he noticed that Tony was still watching him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What, Tony?"

"Nothing, Probie…guess I can't call you that anymore, can I?"

"You'll be getting two new probies. Might get a little confusing," Tim remarked with forced levity.

Tony looked like he was going to say something else, but after a few moments of silence he just shook his head and returned to his desk. Tim watched him for awhile, but when Tony didn't respond to his scrutiny, Tim returned to his own work and really started to wonder just what he was getting into.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for his departure, and when it was time for his physical, Tim reluctantly left. Doctor appointments were never his favorite thing. After his exam, he made a detour to another hospital.

Gibbs looked up as Tim entered his room and a puzzled expression crossed his face.

"Why aren't you at work, McGee?"

"I had a doctor's appointment and I decided that since I was already in the area I should stop by."

Concern replaced puzzlement. "You OK?"

"I'm fine. I just had to get clearance before I start… my new assignment."

"Vance is sending you somewhere else?" Gibbs asked, and Tim saw that anger had quickly replaced the concern.

"Not Vance."

"Who?"

"The SECNAV. He had a special request for me to…work on the _GW _as the Agent Afloat. It's just temporary, but I wanted to let you know why I won't be around while you're recovering and it's not my choice."

"To be on a ship? You don't have to tell me that's not your choice, McGee." Gibbs studied the younger man for a few moments and Tim dropped his gaze. He never really could lie to Gibbs.

"What are you really going to be doing, Tim? I don't see the SECNAV personally requesting you to take that position."

"I…I'm sorry, Boss."

"You can't tell me." Tim shook his head. "Damn it. Vance went along with this?"

"Didn't really have a choice."

Gibbs sighed. "Watch your back, McGee. You know how these 'special assignments' tend to end."

"Yeah, I know."

"What about Tony and Ziva?"

"They'll still be aboard the Yard. Vance is giving them two new agents to train."

Gibbs chuckled. "I see Leon's taking advantage of me not being there."

"That's not an advantage, Boss. Believe me. Unfortunately it wouldn't have made a difference in my case, but…"

"I could have at least made a lot more noise on your behalf."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"McGee?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"You'll be fine."

"I hope so." He caught Gibbs expression and smiled. "I don't have permission to be otherwise, do I?"

"Nope. That's not gonna change, McGee, not matter where you are."

"Thanks, Boss." He checked his watch. "I better get going. I still have stuff to get ready."

"Good luck, Tim."

"Thanks. You too. I guess you'll be all healed up by the time I get back."

"That's the plan," Gibbs said with a smirk and Tim felt some measure of relief. They were both going to be OK. He hoped.

XXX

Tim had just finished packing his duffle and computer bag when he heard a knock at the door. He checked the peephole before answering it and frowned when he saw an unfamiliar man in uniform standing in the hallway.

"May I help you?" he called through the door.

"Agent McGee? I'm Petty Office Alvarez. Your transport will be leaving in an hour from Anacostia."

Tim opened the door at stared at the man in surprise. "My transport? I'm not supposed to leave until tomorrow morning."

"Change of plans." He handed Tim a letter, signed by the SECNAV and authorizing the change. "They need you there ASAP."

"OK. Give me a few moments." Tim shut the door and took a look around his apartment. Everything was in place, and he had already cleaned out the refrigerator in anticipation of leaving. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"_Vance."_

"Director, this is Agent McGee. They changed my schedule, and—"

"_Yes, I've been informed. I'll let your team know."_

"Thank you, Director."

"_Not a problem, Agent McGee. I expect I'll be hearing from you once you reach the facility."_

"Yes, Sir."

"_Good. Have a safe trip. And good luck."_

"Thank you, Sir."

He considered calling Tony, but he was interrupted by another knock at the door.

"_Sir, we don't have much time."_

"OK, OK, I'm coming."

Tim gave his apartment one final glance before he grabbed his bags and headed for the door. He hoped the feeling that he was really seeing this place for the last time would go away, and soon.

After twenty-four hours and over ten thousand miles of traveling, Tim stepped out onto the flight deck of the _U.S.S. George Washington_. The pilot of his last transport informed him that his final flight would be leaving in twenty minutes, barely giving Tim enough time to find the much-needed head and to splash some water on his face in an attempt to wake up. He was relieved that the sea-sickness medicine they had given him on the last flight was working, but it also might have had something to do with the size of the ship, since he couldn't actually feel the motion that normally caused his sickness, or that he was just too damn tired to be sick in the first place. He briefly wondered how his team was doing as he made his way back to the flight deck, and suddenly felt a surprising wave of homesickness. He shook his head to try and clear the feeling. _It's going to be a long six months…_

When he arrived back on deck, he was immediately guided to a chopper and climbed aboard. He strapped himself into one of the seats and prepared for another long and bumpy ride, but was surprised to find it much smoother than he had anticipated. After an hour, the chopper started to descend and he looked out the window, expecting to see an island, or perhaps another large ship, but there was nothing below except what appeared to be a large oil platform.

"Where are we?" he yelled over the roar of the chopper's rotor.

"The facility's drop off point."

"But where is the facility?"

The pilot just grinned. "You'll see."

The chopper touched down in the center of a large circle painted on the platform, and several men rushed out to help unload, not just Tim and his gear but several palates of wrapped boxes which taken by forklift to what looked like a large elevator. Tim glanced around the platform and then out at the surrounding ocean for some hint of the place where he was to spend the next few months, but there was nothing as far as the eye could see.

"Agent McGee?" A man yelled behind him. Tim turned and nodded. "Lieutenant Paxton. Grab your gear and follow me." Tim did as he was told and soon both were standing in the elevator. The doors closed, cutting off the sounds from outside and Tim huffed in relief. He turned to his companion.

"Where is the facility? I thought this was the last stop."

"Almost. Don't worry. You'll be there soon enough." The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, revealing another platform set up against a dark metal hull. It took Tim a moment to realize what he was seeing.

"A sub? The facility is in a submarine?"

Paxton grinned. "No on both counts. This isn't a sub, it's a DSV, and it will take you to the facility."

Tim's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean this facility is…?"

"Yep. The trip down takes about 20 minutes."

Numbly, Tim walked towards the DSV and was welcomed aboard by another officer who let him to a small room. There was a large porthole on one wall with a bench in front, and Tim sank onto the bench to stare out the window, which gave him a view of the platform. Soon the activity outside the window ceased and he heard a voice over the speaker system, informing him that "descent will begin in five minutes". He continued to watch and soon the platform receded from the side of the DSV and he felt a slight jolt as the clamps holding it in place released. Tim braced himself as he watched the water start to rise over the porthole and the sub finally started its decent. The water outside the porthole went from blue to dark green to black as the DSV moved into the ocean depths. He saw a few strange, thread-like shapes dart by the windows and he watched, fascinated, as small, luminescent creatures approached the window, only to pass out of sight as quickly as they had come.

Tim felt a slight tightening in his chest as the DSV moved further into the depths and he fought the beginnings of claustrophobia. He wondered that if the facility was anything like this, how he was going to survive the next six months. He took several deep breaths as he tried to combat the feeling and was relieved when it started to recede slightly.

Soon he noticed more lights approaching from below and it took him a moment to recognize that the DSV was moving towards those lights, rather than vice versa. The lights were outlining a large, long shape and with a start Tim realized that he was finally seeing the mysterious facility which rested on the ocean floor, thousands of feet below the surface.

Suddenly there was a slight jolt, and the same voice he had heard earlier announced that docking had been initiated and they would begin unloading soon. Tim waited until he heard the go-ahead and headed for the exit. Finally the doors opened and he stepped out into a small chamber which led into a surprisingly vast space, with several men and women in working uniform going about their tasks, seemingly unaware of his presence. Tim took a few more steps and heard someone call his name. He turned to find a man in an officer's uniform standing at the top of a short flight of stairs, watching Tim expectantly. The man was probably in his mid-50's, with dark hair going to grey at the temples, and as Tim approached the man's dark grey eyes expressed his relief.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee?" Tim nodded and the man smiled as he held out his hand. "I'm Commander James Brody. Welcome to _Leviathan._"

TBC…

* * *

This is the last chapter I already had written, so updates won't be as frequent, but I will be working on it. It's one of my favorites :)

As always, thanks to DinaLori for the beta.


End file.
